Concurso de Drabbles Tomoyo&Eriol
by Luna310
Summary: La jefa de todo esto es Saori Luna, yo solo escribo estas historias porque me encanta la pareja E&T. Apenas a tiempo para el último drabble. Viva E&T, una pareja que debió ser a pesar de las CLAMP. Completo
1. Verdades

_Hola! Pues aquí apoyando el concurso de Drabbles de Saori Luna y este es mi primer historia, disculpen si hago sufrir a Kaho pero odio la pareja Kaho&Eriol, pero adoro la pareja Tomoyo&Eriol, bueno espero les guste._

* * *

**VERDADES**

Un níveo contemplaba las gotas de lluvia caer, tan triste estaba el cielo, pero sentía que su alma se liberaba poco a poco. Lo de Kaho y él no había funcionado, aún siendo la reencarnación de Clow los años de diferencia terminaron pesando tanto que superó al amor. Al final Kaho terminó con un conocido suyo que si bien no era Eriol, no era un niño, eso había traumado a Kaho que mato la relación.

Ahora no quería que nada lo lastimara de nuevo pero ahora que estaba en Japón su firmeza flaqueaba al verla porque era un ángel, quién lo desorientaba aún siendo Clow.

Hoy la vería de nuevo, ella estaba tan sola como él, su madre no tenía mucho tiempo para ella y su mejor amiga Sakura tenía a Shaoran para satisfacerla, esos dos…y aunque fueran todos amigos no podían darle la clase de amor que le faltaba.

Ella crecía tanto físicamente como espiritualmente ya con 18 años se notaba la gran madurez que ella poseía, y el se daba cuenta de esto porque siempre que la ve algo cálido y burbujeante bullía en su interior y requería la enorme paciencia que como Clow poseía para no perderse en sus ojos, o en esa roja cereza que tenía por boca…

"Joven Hiragizawa, ya estamos listos para comer ¿no va a acompañarnos?" Esa voz dulce llenó sus oídos y la veía ahora magnifica y con ese aire de inocencia y paz.

"Daidouji, sabes que no me gusta que digas _Joven Hiragizawa_, para ti y solo para ti soy Eriol". Dijo astutamente.

Ella se sonrojó, a él siempre le gustó ser el único que podía hacerlo.

"Bueno pero para ti tampoco soy Daidouji, soy Tomoyo".

"De acuerdo…Tomoyo", y la nívea tembló un poco al oír su nombre susurrado de esa manera tan sensual que poseía, sí tan sólo él no la viera como su mejor amiga… Lentamente Eriol se acercó a ella invadiendo su espacio personal y Tomoyo sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Él ahora estaba decidido lo sentía por dentro, como Clow siempre había dicho _en este mundo no existen las coincidencias sólo lo inevitable _y lo inevitable para él era que su amor por aquella chica se estaba haciendo evidente.

La comida fue muy especial, sus guardianes se daban cuenta del cambio en el corazón de su amo y por primera vez el cambio les pareció correcto y hasta pensaron que debió ser así desde el principio.

Cuando la lluvia había cesado, ambas parejas salieron al enorme jardín que poseía la nueva mansión de Eriol, pues los castaños casados pocos meses antes tenían que partir a su hogar, quedándose solos los níveos, los guardianes salieron con una excusa para dejarlos solos, cosa que Eriol agradeció.

"Tomoyo, dejemos de tonterías y hablemos sin indirectas".

"¿Acerca de qué?" Sus piernas ahora estaban temblando.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" La amatista creyó no haber oído bien pero no fue así, Eriol esperaba una respuesta, la pregunta fue directa y sin el misterio con el que Eriol solía darle a las cosas.

"¡Oh Eriol! Claro que sí."

Los meses avanzaron deliciosamente para estos chicos y se dio el evento que terminó al fin con la soledad de estos níveos, Kaho ahora leía un periódico londinense en la terraza de su casa donde se anunciaba el feliz evento:

"_El ilustre y acaudalado señor Eriol Hiragizawa unió hoy su vida con la virtuosa y bellísima señorita Tomoyo Daidouji"._

"Me alegro de que seas feliz Eriol, espero que ella, sea la mejor, sinceramente espero que seas feliz". Y estrujó contra su pecho el periódico al darse cuenta de lo que había perdido y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla porque ahora que lo quería volver a recuperar otra ya lo tenía.


	2. Traiciones

_Gracias a basi por su comentario, se me olvido mencionar que el drabble anterior era para el tema "La confesión" este es para "Traición" ¡Viva Eriol&Tomoyo!._

* * *

**TRAICIONES**

Ellos dos conspiraron para alejarlos… ahora él se vengaría como fuera y quién iba a decir que su mejor amiga lo iba a traicionar así…maldita Kaho…

Su báculo brillaba en la oscuridad dispuesto a soltar la peor de las maldiciones para él… Touya Kinomoto…pero escuchó que alguien corría en pleno parque pingüino ¡Era ella! Tomoyo corría a toda velocidad por el parque y un cuchillo ensangrentado estaba en su mano, la interceptó…

"¡La maté!" Dijo Tomoyo con todo el rencor de su corazón.

Por toda respuesta Eriol la besó, estarían juntos de nuevo. Pronunció unas oscuras palabras, su báculo brilló y Touya dejó de existir. Todos los obstáculos habían sido eliminados.

"Vayámonos Tomoyo, olvida todo, solo vayámonos".

Y los dos desaparecieron en la oscuridad.


	3. Amatistas

_Este es para el tema "Amatistas" 100 palabras!_

* * *

**AMATISTAS**

Mientras estamos en la fiesta, no puedo dejarme de sentir celoso, todos la miran, lo sé porque lo siento.

Sus amatistas se ven tan brillantes como si tuviera algo increíble que decirme, pero sonríe de manera misteriosa mientras bailamos, cuando termina la pieza me dice algo sorprendente al oído:

"Eriol, vas a ser papá". La miro sorprendido y sus amatistas iluminan el salón.

"¡Oh Tomoyo! Mi pequeña amatista" Y la abrazó muy fuerte y la beso con pasión.

Los mirones no tiene de otra que aceptar que sólo serán mirones, al menos ya no me siento TAN celoso, es mía.


	4. Zafiros

Continuando con los temas este es para zafiros ¡Lo siento no me salio menor de 100 plabras! pero es cortito

* * *

**ZAFIROS**

No puedo dejar de temblar... el pequeño que me toma de la mano es muestra de lo que puede ocurrir en esa oficina...cuando su mirada de zafiros me envuelve otra vez siento como las piernas se me vuelven gelatina. Esos zafiros son letales para mí...

"Hola querida Tommy¿por qué el pequeño Clow no esta en la escuela?", me besa y después se dirige hacia nuestro niño de manera interrogante.

"Pues verás Eriol, es que salio temprano y venimos a verte ¿Puedes salir a comer?"

"Claro, sólo dame un momento".

"Papá va a venir a comer" dijo el pequeño mientras su padre dirige hacia mí su mirada y sonrisa devastadores.


	5. Un tango con sabor a ciruela

_Hola a todas! Este drabble es para el tema de "primer vals" y espero que participe por el drabble más largo ya que de verdad esta algo largo pero espero que a todas les guste._

* * *

**UN TANGO CON SABOR A CIRUELA **

Ahí se encontraba él, esperando verla nuevamente mientras su tutora Kaho Mizuki lo reprendía por no poner la debida atención. En el centro del estudio de danza, él, un famoso millonario se quedaba por primera vez ido, sin nada más que ver hacia fuera.

"Señor Eriol, el día de hoy está más distraído que nunca, sí es que hubo alguna otra vez…" decía con seriedad la profesora de baile más reconocida en el mundo.

"Disculpe maestra, es que he tenido serios problemas en la oficina", mintió con la profesionalidad de un actor.

"Mmmm, aquí usted se supone que finge lo que no es ¿o no? Debería tomar en cuenta que pronto llegará la compañía y usted ensayará con los mejores¿acaso se da cuenta que si no manejara Hiragizawa Co., usted podría haberse convertido en uno de mis mejores bailarines?", comentó Kaho con propósito de esperar que el hombre reaccionará.

"Lo sé, lo siento mucho pero tengo un deber que cumplir y espero que usted me guarde el secreto de quién soy, por lo que le pago para mantener la compañía de danza de Japón" dijo ahora muy serio, si su maestra supiera que sólo era su mejor aprendiz para poder bailar con ella y que mantenía la compañía con el único propósito de que ella no se fuera del país… porque Eriol Hiragizawa, el magnate más importante de todo Japón escondía un secreto…desde aquella vez que fue a ver a la compañía y ver a la primera bailarina en escena, se enamoró perdidamente de ella, ni siquiera supo explicarlo para él mismo, tal vez era el destino… todo lo que sabía era que al día siguiente se inscribió como alumno y una vez que su maestra lo descubrió le propuso un trato que no pudo resistir, a veces no sabía de donde sacaba tiempo para estar allí, pero gracias a sus excelentes ejecutivos podía tener casi todas las tardes libres.

"Buenas tardes, maestra", la dulce voz de la chica inundó la habitación como un rico sonido musical.

"Buenas tardes señorita Daidouji¿a llegado toda la compañía?"

"Sí así es, pero Yue dijo que hoy no podría venir pues su hermano está en la ciudad."

"Bueno, hoy esperamos a los alumnos de la clase de tango, usted será con el señor Eriol nuevamente y le encargó que den una buena impresión porque hoy llega el señor Touya junto con su cuñado a hacer una inspección."

"¿Touya Kinomoto?" preguntó Eriol con toda curiosidad.

"Sí, el mismo". Eriol frunció el entrecejo, ya podía oír toda la clase de abucheos que le esperaban de parte de Touya y aún peor de su cuñado Shaoran ahora recordaba toda la risa que le causó que Shaoran persiguiera a la testaruda Sakura y él y Touya siempre se reían de él diciéndole que si conseguía el sí de Sakura obraría un milagro… y lo logró. Ahora le tocaba que Touya y Shaoran se rieran de él, ahora sabían que hacía todas las tardes que desaparecía cuando ellos le llamaban para salir a algún lado y él no se encontraba o cuando se tenía que presentar a una junta.

"¿Le molesta algo señor Eriol?" Y ahí estaba la chica que hacía peligrar su larga soltería y de justos es decir que había habido muchas que lo habían intentado.

"No para nada, señorita Tomoyo, sólo que hoy parece que estoy muy distraído, pero eso no es para ponernos nerviosos ¿no?" y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que hacía que Tomoyo se sonrojara hasta los pies.

"No claro que no". Ahora en la mente de Tomoyo se encontraba un nudo mental, tendría que bailar con Eriol, eso siempre la ponía nerviosa aún cuando tenía toda una carrera de experiencia y él sólo unos 6 meses, sólo que Eriol la podía poner a temblar cuando le dedicaba esas sonrisas misteriosas, ni siquiera Yue y eso que Yue era muy guapo pero cómo Yue sólo tenía ojos para Rubymoon, ella jamás lo vio cómo algo más y Yue se comportaba con ella como un hermano y siempre que bailaban era con mucho profesionalismo… profesionalismo que se desvanecía con Eriol, que ni siquiera sabía como rayos se apellidaba ya que la maestra Kaho jamás lo nombraba, ella creía reconocerlo de otra parte pues sólo el cielo sabía que debido a la compañía de su madre conocía a cientos de personas... no dudaba que algún día su madre la dejaría a cargo de todo, pero siempre le dijo que podía ser bailarina si ella quería… y estaba segura que conocía a Eriol, aunque no sabía de donde, cuando le preguntó, dijo que él sólo tenía una cara común… ¿Común¡Por Dios, había que estar ciego para no reconocer a la estatua griega que ella tenía enfrente! Sus ojos eran lo que más le gustaba profundos, azules, sabía que esos ojos eran letales, y había que estar deberás drogada o algo así para no darse cuenta del espectacular cuerpo que poseía, sí todas las chicas de la compañía le decían que le tenían envidia porque ella siempre bailaba con él, pero no era su culpa, la maestra Kaho siempre lo ponía a bailar con ella y ahora ¡Dios todopoderoso, iba a bailar tangos con él! Ahora sí que su cordura mental se iba a ir por el drenaje.

"Ahora parece que usted es la que está molesta" ¡Dios bendito, sí hasta su voz parecía incitarla!

"Yo…no…es sólo que me preocupa lo que dirá el señor Touya y el señor Shaoran". E internamente agradecía a Dios el haberle dado inteligencia para saber mentir con naturalidad.

"No creo que digan algo malo, relájese, los nervios sólo la harán ponerse mal y no me gustaría verla así" Y sí a Touya o a Shaoran se les ocurría decir algo impropio les iría muy mal…

Lentamente se llenó el estudio de hombre y mujeres dispuestos a recibir su instrucción del día en su clase de Tango, y Eriol estaba más que dispuesto a recibir su clase en brazos de Tomoyo. Se formaron las parejas y por la puerta aparecían Touya y Shaoran y al reconocer a Eriol se quedaron pasmados ¿Qué hacía Eriol ahí? Luego una mirada de advertencia por parte de Eriol les hizo comprender que después se aclararía el asunto.

Eriol al fondo con Tomoyo resaltaban bailando con elegancia "Perfume de mujer" de Astor Piazzola, un tango muy incitante para algunos y demasiado suave para otros. Pero lo que más se notaba era la profundidad con que esos dos se miraban algo que no pasó desapercibido para ciertos ejecutivos que los estaba viendo…

Shaoran y Touya se voltearon a verse entre sí con una mirada que delataba el porqué Eriol ponía tanto empeño en patrocinar a una compañía de danza cuando el rubro de Hiragizawa Co. era totalmente diferente y las ganancias de esta inversión eran mínimas… una mujer era la causa de que el soltero más codiciado de Japón estuviera faltando a sus juntas por la tarde o incluso la comida con diversos accionistas, después de Eriol estaba Shaoran con el que formaban una sociedad con Li Inc. Y aunque ya estaba casado con Sakura era el segundo más perseguido y detrás de él su cuñado Touya y ahora después de todas las bromas que hacía Eriol diciendo que jamás pensaba atarse a nadie, ahora lo encontraban bailando con una señorita por la que Eriol desembolsaba mensualmente 1 millón de dólares.

Después de hacer las presentaciones de rigor se dirigieron a la que era la "pareja principal" y una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en la cara de sus socios.

"Me ha gustado mucho su baile señorita…" dijo Touya con mucha galantería con tal de provocar a Eriol.

"Tomoyo…Tomoyo Daidouji, muchas gracias señor Touya" dijo con mucha educación y formalidad.

"¡Ah! Señorita Daidouji es un gusto conocerla, creo que su madre es la dueña de juguetes Daidouji ¿no es cierto?"

"¿Usted conoce a mi madre?" Preguntó Tomoyo con franca curiosidad y animosidad en su bello rostro.

Eriol sabía que Touya lo estaba provocando así que se las arregló para permanecer tranquilo y sereno en frente de la conversación que se desarrollaba.

"Por supuesto, es una fiera para los negocios, con el permiso de usted claro".

"Descuide sé que mamá no es precisamente un ángel cuando se trata de negocios, eso siempre dice _negocios son negocios_".

"Ya veo y si me disculpa el atrevimiento ¿Qué hace una señorita de su categoría bailando para una compañía de danza?" Ahí Eriol comenzó a prestar atención, quería saber las razones de Tomoyo para estar ahí, si tenía todo el dinero para gastar en lo que quisiera.

"¡Oh! lo que pasa, es que me estoy pagando la carrera de finanzas y la de administración, y cómo le dije a mi madre que no quería que ella me las pagará, bailó porque me relaja y me pagan muy bien" dijo con sonrisa triunfal que le daba un resplandor celestial.

¡Dios, Eriol no sabía de donde sacaba fuerzas para no besarla ahí mismo! Bonita, inteligente y no la típica cabeza hueca, que se daba sus grandes aires de princesa cómo conocía a varias¡sí hasta pagaba su dos carreras con su esfuerzo! Eriol quería salir corriendo a comprar inmediatamente el anillo de compromiso…

"¿De verás? Eso es muy interesante, me gustaría quedarme a conversar más pero me temo que _algunos _de nosotros no nos mandamos, y mientras nuestro _jefe _esta fuera disfrutando de la vida, nosotros tenemos que trabajar por él" dijo Touya con toda la intención para que Eriol supiera que se estaba burlando de él.

"Fue un gusto verla, señorita Daidouji¿nos presenta a su pareja de baile?" Dijo Shaoran, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación para observar a Eriol y ahora era su turno.

"Por supuesto, señor Shaoran, Señor Touya les presentó al Señor Eriol" Ahí los apretones de mano fueron más fuertes que los normales, porque Eriol los veía con cara de pocos amigos a los dos sonrientes socios que traían cara de _¿no que no?_

"Bueno, supongo que la volveremos a ver en la fiesta de la presentación de la nueva línea de los juguetes, de su madre ¿Va a ir no?" Dijo Shaoran para que Eriol se enterara de donde más podría verla.

"Claro, supongo que sería mal visto no aparecer".

"Nada peor supongo, bueno la veremos esa noche con _todos_ ahí."

"¿Todos?"

"¿Conoce usted a su patrocinador?" Preguntó Shaoran para saber sí se daba cuenta de quien era Eriol.

"Temo que no conozco al señor Hiragizawa personalmente, pero me gustaría agradecerle por toda la ayuda que le a brindado a la compañía, siempre traté de que mamá al menos fuera una benefactora, pero ella no es apasionada de la danza".

"¡OH! Me encargare de que conozca al señor Hiragizawa personalmente, estoy seguro que apreciará todo el agradecimiento que usted, pueda darle". Dijo Shaoran malvadamente y con doble sentido. "Hasta entonces" Y se retiraron del lugar mirando muy sonrientes a Eriol que sudaba frío porque ahora no sabía cómo iba a salir de aquel embrollo.

* * *

"¿En serio vas a conocer a Hiragizawa?" Preguntaba una castaña. 

"Sí aunque debo reconocer que debe ser un señor tremendamente serio". Decía Tomoyo

"¿Acaso no conoces a Eriol Hiragizawa, Tommy?" Decía incrédula la castaña.

"Repite eso Sakura", Tomoyo empezaba a relacionar datos.

"Pues debiste de conocerlo en mi boda Tommy, es un chico guapísimo, aunque no tanto como mi Shaoran pero es famosísimo, porque aparte de ser multimillonario, es asediado por muchísimas mujeres que van desde supermodelos, secretarias, azafatas, camareras..."

"¡Sakura! Por si no lo recuerdas no pude asistir a tu boda por luxarme un pie".

"Deja y busco una fotografía de mi boda y te lo presento, fue el padrino de Shaoran".

Mientras Sakura buscaba a Tomoyo se le hacía una maraña las ideas y los presentimientos, no pueden existir dos señores Eriol en la misma ciudad ¿o sí?

"Aquí está"

"¡Sí, es él!" Gritó Tomoyo, el chico que la hacía ponerse sumamente nerviosa en clases y que rogaba que Yue no tuviera algo que hacer para no quedarse con él porque su mirada y su sonrisa le hacían perder su autocontrol, era nada más y nada menos que Eriol Hiragizawa su patrocinador, por eso las miradas de sorpresa de el señor Shaoran y el señor Touya...a Touya no lo recordaba, aún cuando era hermano de Sakura pero cuando ella la visitaba, su hermano estaba estudiando en la universidad, y Shaoran era el esposo de Sakura, pero no conocía a ninguno de ellos, y debido al poco tiempo libre que tuvo en los últimos diez años, distanció a las amigas y sólo hasta la boda de la castaña fue que se volvieron a ver, bueno realmente hasta que le llegó la invitación, porque no pudo asistir.

Salio de la mansión con algo más que decepción, al fin y al cabo ¿a ella que le importaba lo que Eriol Hiragizawa hacía con su vida? Ella tampoco preguntó por su apellido, la maestra Kaho sólo se lo presentó como "El señor Eriol" y debido a su discreción característica en ella, no hizo más preguntas, pero ¿porque le dolía? Tal vez porque admiraba su gran capacidad de no rendirse nunca pues en sólo seis meses se volvió un experto, tal vez ya estuviera enamorada de él... momento¿cómo era eso posible? Las personas sensatas no se enamoran de aquellas que no conocen, suspiró, bueno quizá, también le gustaba bailar como a ella y quería pasar desapercibido y ayudaba a la compañía para redituarle el quitarse el estrés, sí, esa era una buena explicación. Más reconfortante llegó a su mansión y ahí esperaba informarse más con su mamá.

* * *

La biografía que su mamá le dio acerca de él la dejo boquiabierta, se hizo cargo de la empresa de su padre a su 18 años completamente graduado de la universidad, y actualmente a su 25 años había expandido la compañía hasta convertirla en una transnacional, Tomoyo recordaba que cuando Eriol ya se hacía cargo de la compañía ella apenas salía de tercero de secundaria a la edad de 15 años y vivía despreocupadamente y ahora solo se preocupaba de sacar adelante sus estudios¡Dios este hombre era admirable! 

Bueno mañana saciaría su curiosidad completamente al verlo en clase.

* * *

"Señor Hiragizawa¿porqué se mantiene anónimo?" Preguntó Tomoyo después de un rato de estar practicando y no podía concentrarse en nada más. 

"¿Cómo?" Eriol se quedó pasmado cuando la oyó nombrarlo por su apellido. Instantes después se recuperó y trató de darle la mentira formal y más lógica posible. "Bueno bailar me quita el estrés de todo el día y pues esta compañía me ha guardado el secreto¿acaso la maestra le dijo quién era?"

"No, temo que no fue la maestra, me enteré por mi amiga Sakura pues usted fue el padrino de bodas de su esposo".

"Ya veo" Ahora sentía un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el estomago.

"Me da gusto conocerlo señor Eriol Hiragizawa", dijo Tomoyo muy sonriente "y le agradezco lo que hace por la escuela".

"No es nada, de verdad". Ya comenzaba a ponerse rojo al recordar toda la sarta de cosas que tuvo que aguantar de Shaoran: _Así que por ella gastas un millón al mes ¿no Eriol? _O de Touya: _quién lo diría el soltero más cotizado de Japón ¿enamorado¿Acaso oigo campanas de boda?_ Lo recordaba y le daban escalofríos.

"Además déjeme decirle que lo admiro bastante señor Eriol"

"Por favor solo dígame Eriol y ¿porqué me admira?"

"Bueno sé lo difícil que es ponerse a cargo de una empresa como la que usted tiene, si mamá me hubiera dejado a los 18 a cargo de todo, le aseguro que se hubiera vuelto un desastre", dijo Tomoyo al recordar toda la clase de cosas que hacía su mamá y tembló.

Eriol al ver que ese tipo de cosas la abrumaba le recordaba a sí mismo, cuando a los 18 asumió esa responsabilidad fue tan duro perder a su padre... pero al verla tan indefensa y que realmente se sentía sin capacidad para eso, sonrió y se contuvo para no abrazarla ahí mismo.

"Sabe, una vez que le agarra el gusto y la maña comienza a ser fácil", ahora recordaba que era más fácil dirigir una transnacional que conquistar a una mujer como la que tenía enfrente.

Eriol no sabía cómo pero tenía que hacer algo más que sólo bailar con ella para entrar en su vida, así que le pidió una cita para cenar esa noche, a lo que asombrosamente Tomoyo contestó que sí pero le pedía que ella decidiera el lugar, Eriol dijo que sí y esa noche cenaron en un corredor de comida china que no era para nada lo que Eriol tenía en mente con una cena romántica pero Tomoyo le aseguró que era su lugar favorito después de clases, por lo que Eriol se dejó llevar.

Después de dos semanas de citas algo locas y divertidas después de clases, Eriol se sentía con valor para despedirse de la soltería, pues en todas ellas Tomoyo le mostraba diferentes lugares que iban desde comer pasta italiana con los dedos, hasta comer arroz frito en un acuario, cosa que demostraba la sencillez y personalidad que poseía la bailarina.

Llegaba el miércoles, día esperado por Eriol, porque tocaba clase de tangos y había arreglado todo con su profesora para poder bailar con Tomoyo.

Se habían arreglado las parejas, Tomoyo estaba nerviosa, el contacto de ella con el increíble cuerpo de Eriol... bueno era para perder la cordura ¿no? Kaho había puesto un tango poco tradicional pero quería ver a este par, ejecutándolo después de todo ellos dos eran muy buenos.

La canción era de Ingrid precisamente llamada "Tango" al inicio algo lenta Eriol tomó a Tomoyo de la cintura y la hizo dar una vuelta y la llevó por la pista elegantemente, los alumnos sólo esperaban a verlos danzar pues eran muy buenos y fuente de inspiración para muchos, y mientras Eriol no despegaba sus ojos de los de Tomoyo después de unas vueltas impresionantes, la última vuelta la espalda de Tomoyo queda justo en su torso y para aniquilar la paz mental de Tomoyo, la toma de los hombros, la hace descender por todo su cuerpo y esto provoca que Tomoyo sude frío pues reconoce que ya muchas quisieran tocar lo que su espalda recorre, lo que para ella son minutos eternos, en realidad son segundos pues cuando ella termina en el suelo, Eriol pasa hacia delante, la toma de la mano y la alza como si no pesara nada, la vuelve a tomar en la posición tradicional y nuevamente la lleva por la pista, todos los alumnos están fascinados por la mezcla de ternura y pasión que tenían, al finalizar la pieza, Tomoyo se deja llevar y coloca un pie alrededor de la cintura de Eriol y deja que el otro recorra todo el pie extendido que Eriol le ofrece y siente que deja caer su cuerpo hasta la mitad para encontrarse al final en una posición muy provocativa que hace que ambos exhalen el poco aire a su alrededor.

"¡Magnifico!" Gritó la maestra Kaho y junto con los demás alumnos empezaron a aplaudir que hicieron que los dos reaccionaran ya que en tremenda posición la mente de Eriol ya imaginaba otras cosas poco decentes. Y Tomoyo tampoco podía quitarse de la mente que sería besar a un hombre con tremendo atractivo, de seguro sería delicioso... el poder resbalar sus dedos por el cuello por el que ahora corría una gota de sudor y se perdía en la camisa y ella quería ser aquella gota para perderse ahí adentro...

"¿Tomoyo estás bien?", la sensual voz de aquel hombre que hacía que tuviera pensamientos poco aptos en ella, la hicieron regresar a la dura realidad y de pronto sus oídos ensordecían con el estrechar de palmas que los vitoreaban.

"Sí...si claro... yo... yo... sólo quede algo mareada, es todo", Tomoyo bajo prácticamente de la cintura de Eriol, cosa que el agradecía porque empezaba a ponerse en una situación... bochornosa por así decirlo. Pero él no era el único, el tartamudeo de Tomoyo junto con la mentira final cubrían muy mal la mirada llena de deseo que descubrió en ella cuando la vio recorrer lentamente su pecho hasta la parte abierta de su camisa, en esos momentos agradecía las tres horas diarias que le dedicaba al gimnasio, ahora sonreía disimuladamente para darle a entender que no había visto nada.

El salón, dos horas más tarde, se encontraba vacío y Eriol sólo esperaba a que saliera Tomoyo pues habían quedado de volver a cenar en algún lado que se les ocurriera, esta vez era en un ferry que hacía un recorrido por la pequeña costa que va desde Tokio hasta Osaka.

"¿Lista?" La vio venir con una pequeña bolsa, Tomoyo se tardó más de lo normal porque se había pasado 5 minutos en el baño tranquilizándose de aquellos pensamientos ¿de donde habían salido? Ella no tenía experiencia suficiente cómo para saber que era lo que estaba deseando ¡Oh sí, bueno era mujer y cualquier mujer con dos dedos de frente no iba a permitirse pensamientos racionales enfrente de semejante hombre! Pero con dos novios en su pasado, no sabía mucho porque aquel hombre la dejaba sin aliento o sin su querido y admirado autocontrol, y ya habían quedado en salir aquella noche y echarse para atrás era cobardía, así que exhalo y aspiro todo lo que pudo para calmarse, y se dijo que era una tonta, ella y Eriol eran amigos pues las dos últimas semanas había disfrutado mucho cenando con él, dejándose llevar por cenar en lugares extraños... todo en realidad había sido una delicia.

Suspiró nuevamente, no tenía caso hacerse ilusiones con un hombre que sólo tenía que chasquear sus dedos y podía tener cualquier mujer a su disposición y ella que era una chica que apenas asistía a la universidad y con una apagada vida sentimental no tenía mucho que ofrecer...

Abordaron el ferry, Eriol se sentía bastante nervioso, llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su saco el anillo de compromiso, ahora sólo había que esperar...

Estuvieron platicando animadamente cómo lo habían hecho siempre, Eriol con sus ocurrencias hacía reír a Tomoyo, la cena se había desarrollado bastante bien y Tomoyo se sentía en las nubes ¿Qué se sentiría besar esos labios? Sin querer se mojo el labio inferior pensando en su sabor y cerrando los ojos, lo que para Eriol fue una sutil invitación, aún si no podía contenerse, se sentó al lado de ella y la besó quisiera o no, y fue para ambos tocar el cielo, adictivo y sumamente delicioso, ella tenía sabor a ciruela en la boca.

Cuando finalmente tomaron aire, ambos se miraban a los ojos.

"Tomoyo se que lo que te voy a pedir es demasiado rápido, sin mucha coherencia mental, absurdo y probablemente ilógico, pero sé dentro de mí que es lo mejor ¿te casas conmigo?"

Tomoyo atónita y sin podérselo creer, lo miró a los ojos y muy en el fondo sabía que también sentía que era lo mejor, y aún la dejó más sorprendida su propia contestación.

"Sí Eriol, sí quiero".

* * *

Cuando ella llegó a su habitación apenas podía creer lo que había hecho, se había casado con Eriol en Osaka una vez que bajaron del ferry, había sido una noche de muchos impulsos... Eriol usando sus influencias consiguió una licencia de matrimonio en menos de 1 hora, ella sólo había tenido tiempo de arreglarse un poco porque a las 10 de la noche y con un juez sacado de su casa decía que sí y se convertía en la señora Hiragizawa. 

Ella le pidió que sólo por esa noche la dejara en su casa para poder decirle a su madre que se había casado, Eriol accedió sólo por respeto a ella.

Cuando llegó a su casa pasada la medianoche y en una limosina que los había traído desde Osaka a Tokio nuevamente, Eriol se despidió muy a regañadientes prometiéndole que vendría por ella al día siguiente.

Su madre había visto la limosina, y al hombre que acompañaba a su hija, cuando la vio llegar al corredor y una sonrisa radiante en su rostro pensó que era una buena noticia saber que su hija había encontrado a un buen novio, pero en cuanto Tomoyo vio a su mama corrió para abrazarla y darle la noticia lo más suave posible.

Sonomi Daidouji apenas podía creer que su tranquila y muy concienzuda hija se hubiera ¡casado y con nada menos que Eriol Hiragizawa! Casi le da un infarto ahí mismo si no hubiera sido por la cara de felicidad de Tomoyo, le dio sus más sinceras felicitaciones y la dejó irse a dormir, mientras ella se dirigía a su habitación planeando mentalmente el discurso que diría en la fiesta al día siguiente para que se conocieran los dos eventos: la nueva línea de juguetes y la boda de su hija, cuando iba a cerrar su puerta le gritó a Tomoyo:

"¡Pero quiero nietos pronto!" Tomoyo sólo pudo estar agradecida de que lo haya aceptado tan bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente Eriol había estado ocupado buscando una "casa" apropiada porque no quería que él y Tomoyo vivieran en el lujoso apartamento y lo único que pudo hacer fue llamarla en toda la mañana. Al finalizar la tarde dio con una preciosa mansión que estaba flanqueada por un monte y un bosquecillo, nada menos. 

Tomoyo por igual tenía su día lleno, la fiesta de la compañía era hoy y ella sólo había terminado la mitad de los preparativos, para la mitad de la tarde estaba todo listo, ahora tenía que empacar su maleta y tenía escasas cuatro horas para saber que iba a ponerse para la fiesta.

Shaoran y Touya comenzaron el día haciéndole un sin fin de bromas a Eriol el cual ahora sólo sonreía ya que muchas de estas ahora podía decir que eran ciertas y él también pensaba jugarles una grande en cuanto se enterarán que ya se había casado ya que se iba a anunciar su boda en la fiesta de esta noche en la que sus amigos planeaban "presentarle" a Tomoyo a su patrocinador.

Los invitados poco a poco iban llegando, Tomoyo los recibía alegremente y les indicaba sus mesas, después de un rato llegaron Shaoran con Sakura, Touya y Eriol que este último había llamado en el último momento para advertirle lo que pretendían hacer sus amigos, Tomoyo dijo que iba a ser una de sus mejores actuaciones para impresionarse.

"Señorita Daidouji, permítame presentarle a Eriol Hiragizawa, su patrocinador", dijo Touya con malicia.

"¡Oh señor Eriol es usted!", dijo Tomoyo en lo que consideraba una de las mejores actuaciones de su vida.

"Señorita Daidouji, mucho gusto". Dijo Eriol muy cortésmente mirando lo arrebatadora que lucía Tomoyo y su vestido color vino con cuello tipo halter, escotado en la espalda, sumamente pegado y largo, que favorecía todas las bellas curvas de su ahora esposa.

"Me temo que va a usted a platicar mucho con su patrocinador ¿no es cierto?" dijo Shaoran al ver la mirada perdida de Eriol sobre aquella chica.

"Sí así es", dijo Tomoyo con hilo de voz pues Eriol, olía a gloria con su fragancia masculina, se veía arrebatador con su traje frac completamente negro la única nota de color era la faja y moño color vino que destacaba del conjunto, Tomoyo se había quedado sin aliento cuando la había saludo.

Después de lograr escapar de las miradas de aquel trío de curiosos, ambos esposos pudieron escapar a besarse en un rincón oscuro y mientras duraba el sermón de Sonomi ambos habían oído que se les convocaba a la pista para que Tomoyo Daidouji y su esposo bailaran su primer vals oficial, dado que la banda contratada no supo que hacer en el ultimo minuto, Eriol solo les dijo que tocaran un tango.

"Después de todo, bailar tangos es más interesante que bailar vals ¿no crees?" Dijo Eriol con picardía a su esposa.

"Infinitamente mejor", contestó Tomoyo.

Y Shaoran y Touya se quedaron sorprendidos porque Eriol les había jugado una mejor broma que la que ellos pudieron hacerle, su mejor amigo se había casado sin ni siquiera decirles, con una mujer que simplemente lo había vuelto loco.

Al día siguiente en periódicos, noticieros televisivos y radiofónicos se contaba la gran noticia:

_"El codiciado soltero de Japón, el magnate Eriol Hiragizawa, se ha casado con la distinguida primera bailarina de danza de Japón, también heredera de una gran fortuna, Tomoyo Daidouji"._

La maestra Kaho Mizuki que veía el noticiero mientras pasaban imágenes de ellos bailando tango, con una sonrisa en los labios sólo pudo decir "Lo sabía."


	6. Tú, yo y la clase de matemáticas

_Este drabble es para el tema "Matemáticas"_

* * *

**TÚ, YO Y LA CLASE DE MATEMÁTICAS**

Todos lo observaban mientras resolvía magistralmente el problema de matemáticas, el problema más difícil, lo resolvía como si nada, todos lo observaban incluyéndola, tal vez sí terminaba y se volteaba precipitadamente la vería observarlo embelesada.

El profesor lo felicitó y regreso a su asiento, fue recibido por la sonrisa de aprobación de Shaoran y la cara alegre y sorprendida de Sakura, y ahí estaba ella simplemente sonriendo sutilmente.

Se sentó detrás de ella, no podía dejar de observar sus bien formadas piernas o aquella cintura que podía rodear con un brazo, o aquel fascinante y sedoso cabello…

"Señorita Daidouji, pase al frente, ya que obviamente tiene tiempo para contemplar al joven Hiragizawa, quizá pueda decirnos la solución al problema 12…"

Tomoyo paso al frente completamente roja, mientras toda la clase guardaba respetuoso silencio si nadie se metía con Eriol Hiragizawa, mucho menos con su novia.

Eriol enarcó una ceja ¿Acaso el maestro se atrevió a ridiculizar a su Tomoyo? Hizo un lento movimiento de su mano y repentinamente sonó el timbre para salir.

"Eriol, lo siento yo…"

"A mí no me molesta que tenga toda tu atención Tommy" Y la besó, dándole a entender que para él no tenía importancia que todo el mundo se enterará que ella era su novia.

"¿Tú interrumpiste la clase?"

"Claro" Sonrió y los dos salieron de la escuela tomados de la mano, de todas formas tenían tarea de matemáticas que hacer.


	7. Sucedio en la clase de deportes

Hola! Este es para el tema "Clase de Deportes".

vicky: Mira este es un concurso para ver quien gana diversos premios aún no sabemos que verdad pero para que te enteres mejor vete al profile de Saori Luna y ahí encontrarás más información, muchas gracias por tu review.

* * *

**SUCEDIO EN LA CLASE DE DEPORTES**

Y ahí estaba él, el bombón de su amigo, admirado por todas las falsas, huecas, frías, interesadas porristas, claro el sexy de la universidad jugando fútbol no era para menos y ella tenía que aguantarlo mientras su grupo jugaba voleibol.

"¡Hay Eriol eres un cuero!", gritaban desenfrenadas muchas admiradoras.

_Pero que bola de…indecentes, _pensaba con enojo una nívea sin sospechar que el susodicho no estaba más contento que ella.

_¡Hay pero que no se pueden callar! _Pensaba Eriol estaba tratando de jugar en paz con todos sus amigos pero no, tenían que estar gritando las escandalosas, y en cambio ella estaba jugando con esos diminutos shorts que hacían resaltar todo su bien formado cuerpo, con aquella indecente pero perfecta camiseta que hacía resaltar sus mejores atributos, y obviamente no lo estaba viendo, porque sabía que terminaría babeando cuando la viera de frente, a veces soñaba que se metían juntos a la regadera con vapor alrededor de sus cuerpos, que el le frotaría la espalda y sus generosos…

"Chicos, se terminó la práctica, vayan a las duchas" Eriol se fue corriendo ya que necesitaba urgentemente una ducha fría o se volvería loco.

_¡Maldita sea! Yo y mis pensamientos lujuriosos. _Y mientras se reprochaba mentalmente aquella parte innombrable de su anatomía no cedía.

"Chicas, listo se terminó esto recojan todo y nos vemos el próximo sábado."

"Gracias, entrenadora".

Al ver que los chicos no salían, todas las chicas esperaron porque para los bajos recursos de la escuela, los equipos de deportes tenían que compartir las duchas.

Poco a poco los chicos terminaron y dijeron que todos habían salido, todos menos Eriol Hiragizawa que había necesitado más duchas de lo normal…

Tomoyo se había terminado de quitar su camiseta toda sudada y agradecía que fueran las últimas pues así iba a poder darse una larga ducha, ya las otras chicas ya estaban en los vestidores y ella apenas iba a entrar, sí cuando las mujeres se tardan, se tardan.

"Adiós Tomoyo", se fueron despidiendo de ella una a una hasta que salió la última chica de las regaderas y se despidió de ella.

"Creo que todavía falta una, así que no te quedas sola, nos vemos el lunes, Tommy".

"Gracias Rika". Y lentamente se dirigió a las regaderas, se metió en una de ellas y abrió el grifo cuando oyó que el de al lado se cerraba.

"Hasta Luego", se despidió Tomoyo pensando que era otra compañera, sin saber que Eriol había tenido que esperar que todas las chicas salieran o lo tacharían de pervertido. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa descubrir que la nívea era la última que entraba. _¡Dios gracias! _Pensó Eriol con gran admiración y se dirigió a la regadera de al lado.

"Dios mío, una ángel ha caído del cielo" Dijo Eriol con gran deseo en su voz al ver a la nívea como Dios la trajo al mundo. "Eres una belleza novia mía".

"¡ERIOL!" Gritó Tomoyo con gran fuerza, no sabía que rayos estaba haciendo ahí. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Trató de sopesar la situación.

Eriol no le contesto nada, sólo la acercó para besarla ardorosamente.

La nívea comenzó a perder la razón siempre pasaba eso cada vez que él la besaba así.

"Eriol detente alguien podría vernos", Dijo Tomoyo más por pudor que por ganas.

"No quiero detenerme, no puedo, sencillamente no puedo, sólo soy un hombre Tomoyo, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para perder este momento". Dijo Eriol con un hilo de voz. Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior, ella tampoco deseaba perderse este momento, _no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable _se decía.

"¡Oh que rayos!" Y Tomoyo esta vez lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó con gran pasión que poco a poco él iba respondiendo.

Gracias a Dios, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que esos dos hicieron en la regadera porque sino habrían sido multados…


	8. Polos opuestos se atraen

_Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_

**_dokuro _**

**_Antotis_**

_jeje me encantaron y bueno aqui les dejo el drabble para el tema "secretos" ¡De una hoja de word exacta!_

* * *

**POLOS OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN**

Ahora sabía lo que era ahogarse en tierra firme… ¡El mundo conspiraba contra ella! Todo el mundo le guarda un secreto, hasta sospechaba que su mejor amiga también.

"Sakura, tienes que decirme que va a pasar en la escuela". Imploraba una nívea.

"No se nada, el hecho de ser la novia de Shaoran no me da ninguna ventaja". Y la castaña se desquitaba del tiempo que Tomoyo le guardo en silencio la verdad de que le gustaba a Shaoran.

"Estoy segura que Hiragizawa, planea algo" Sabía que el pesado bombón de la preparatoria le aguardaba un plan meticuloso y seguramente horrible, ya que desde la secundaria, se habían declarado la guerra, después de que él la tratará de besar.

"En verdad Tommy, no se nada" Y Sakura aguardaba un secreto buenísimo, y es que desde que Tomoyo cacheteó a Eriol en la secundaria, no se podía quitar a la amatista de la cabeza.

"En serio, Eriol¿Tantas ganas tienes de que Tomoyo sea tu novia?" Dijo un ambarino, preocupado por lo que Eriol le confesaría a Tomoyo al terminar las clases.

"Si no hubiera estado tan enojada conmigo, hace 3 años que sería mi novia, todas las demás son un pálido reflejo de lo que ella es y la única manera de acercarme a ella todos estos años ha sido esta estúpida rivalidad, Shaoran ya me cansé, algunas ni siquiera lo disimulan." Y para afirmar su teoría señalo a todas las chicas de la preparatoria que estaban en la gradas viéndolos jugar. "Como dice el refrán _he de comerme esa tuna aunque me espine la mano". _Shaoran sólo vio el brillo de decisión en los ojos de Eriol.

En clases todo parecía normal, pero Tomoyo, estaba segura que algo planeaba el pesado de Eriol. Antes de la clase de lenguas, le había tirado papelitos, ahora en la aburrida clase de finanzas, no dejaba de susurrarle. Todo el mundo parecía que le guardaba secretos al temido Hiragizawa, Oh sí pero ella no le temía ni una pizca… nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo para no encontrarse con su mirada fría… nadie excepto ella. Ya vería, algo haría…

Todos se quedaron asombrados cuando el maestro de español anunció quienes se quedarían a limpiar el salón… ahora sí que iba a correr sangre, Tomoyo sospechaba que hasta los maestros temían a ese tonto de Hiragizawa para que "coincidentalmente" ellos aparecieran en la lista "aleatoria" que se hacía …

Solos… en un salón vacío y la escuela casi vacía, daba a pensar que esos dos se matarían pero no… nadie excepto el par de tórtolos castaños sabía sus intenciones. Tomoyo empezó a barrer con una paciencia increíble, mientras que Eriol borraba el pizarrón... cautelosamente, mientras Tomoyo le daba la espalda se acerco a ella como un depredador acechando a su presa…

"Daidouji, tienes un cabello hermoso", susurró Eriol a su oído, Tomoyo se quedó de piedra, se había descuidado así que lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirle el juego o al menos quitarselo de encima.

"Hiragizawa, invades mi espacio personal" fue lo poco inteligente que pudo decir.

"Ahora que estamos solos podemos conversar más tranquilamente", el tono de voz, era demasiado sensual para el gusto de Tomoyo.

Eriol fue más rápido que ella, la tomó de los brazos y la arrinconó hasta la parte de atrás del salón donde no tenía salida, antes de ella pudiera huir como un gato.

"¡Hiragizawa, suéltame!"

"Shhhh", y un dedo sensual recorrió la fina línea desde su oreja hasta el final de su cuello, provocándole – no sin cierto desagrado claro – escalofríos.

Y luego sus labios rozaron los suyos, ella no podía moverse, ni siquiera consideró patearlo porque su mente no reaccionaba. El beso fue una explosión de sentidos, primero fue seco porque ella no respondía, luego cuando el deseo dominó la razón, Tomoyo respondía fervorosamente, lo hicieron hasta perder el poco aire que sus pulmones contenían.

"Tal vez piensas que te odio, princesa pero no es cierto, nada cierto¿Quieres ser mi novia? Y antes de que consideres decirme que no, deberías considerar que haré que me digas que sí , aún sí tenemos que pasar la noche aquí, y debe de ser una afirmación convincente, si no, no te dejare ir", eso puso en alerta a Tomoyo ¿pasar la noche, a solas, con él? O no, no, no.

"Pero tu y yo somos enemigos¿para que rayos quieres que sea yo tu novia?"

"Eso podría terminar, eso depende de ti" y sonreía con ESA sonrisa que la hacía temblar y hacía freír su cerebro.

"Esta bien, sí quiero", dijo Tomoyo en un susurro apenas audible, la cercanía de Eriol, la ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

"Eso no ha sonado muy convincente, creo que tenemos que recordar que TU también lo quieres ¿o no pequeña Tomoyo?" Y le dio otro beso que se podría tachar de indecente pues ahora Eriol paso a besarle el cuello a Tomoyo, cosa que provocó un serie de escalofríos, que delataban lo nerviosa que Eriol, la ponía.

"Ahora sí he quedado más convencido" dijo Eriol, con mucha autosuficiencia.

"Eriol ¿Ya podemos irnos?" dijo la amatista sin pensar que no lo llamaba por su apellido pero el brillo de sus ojos la hacía sentirse muy vulnerable.

"Ahora sí mi pequeña Tomoyo".

Se encontraron frente a la mansión de Tomoyo, habían llegado tomados de la mano, cosa que realmente ponía roja a Tomoyo, Eriol no podía ocultar su alegría.

_Ahora sí que estoy frita_ se reprendía mentalmente Tomoyo, había pasado 3 años ocultando su sentir respecto a Eriol y había sucumbido muy fácilmente, pero se encontraba feliz, tal vez su secreto mejor guardado no fuera tan terrible. Al despedirse de ella en la puerta principal, Eriol le dio el beso más apasionado que Tomoyo recibía en su corta vida. Al abrir la puerta, Tomoyo decidió contarle su secreto, de todas formas, ella ya había sido derrotada…

"¿Eriol?"

"¿Si?"

"Te quiero" y la amatista cerró rápidamente la puerta para no toparse con sus ojos. Ya tenía suficiente, pues tenía que enfrentarlo al día siguiente.

Eriol se quedó pasmado como 5 minutos antes de recobrarse, sonrió y se dirigió a su casa muy feliz, lo había conseguido.

Al día siguiente, toda la escuela quedó asombrada de ver a los enemigos numero uno de la escuela, llegar tomados de la mano y con esa cara de enamorados, venían platicando muy felices y los dos castaños sonreían, al fin esos dos estaban juntos.


	9. La dama y el supuesto vagabundo

_Este es para el tema "Lagrimas"_

_Muchas gracias por su review a:_

**Antotis:** _Jejeje, siempre son divertidos los noviazgos así._

* * *

**LA DAMA Y EL PRESUNTO "VAGABUNDO"**

Aún con el paso de los años no soportaba verla llorar, ver correr aquellas lágrimas le calaba en el fondo de su alma, ya llevaban cinco años juntos, y aún ahora no contaba con la aprobación de su suegra, que tantas lágrimas le había costado a su querida esposa.

Y nuevamente su madre le causaba problemas y veía aquellas lágrimas salir de sus hermosos ojos amatistas.

"Cielo, se pondrá bien, ella es fuerte, la caída del caballo no fue tan fuerte."

"Pero fue por mí culpa, porque le dije que nos iríamos a Inglaterra, para la educación de Clow y la pequeña Nadeshiko."

"No te preocupes, tarde o temprano lo entenderá." Y la recostaba otra vez en su pecho como lo había hecho muchas otras veces, como la primera vez...

El comienzo de su matrimonio fue muy difícil empezando por el compromiso mismo, Sonomi Daidouji quería que Tomoyo se casara con su millonario primo Touya Kinomoto, tenía status, posición y nombre, nadie pensó que Tomoyo se fijaría en el "pobreton" de Eriol, pues toda la Universidad sabía que estaba en ella por una beca, aunque Eriol sólo fingía no tener dinero para ganar verdaderos amigos, porque en Inglaterra él sí era reconocido y casi todas las personas trataban de "ganar" su amistad, y entre sus amigos estaba Tomoyo, quien sufría constantemente del acoso de muchos hombres incluyendo al lujurioso de su primo, que sólo quería por esposa a Tomoyo por la increíble belleza que poseía. Así que Tomoyo se sentía en confianza con el "pobre" de Eriol, tuvieron un lindo noviazgo lleno de tiernos momentos aunque Eriol no le dijo que no era tan pobre como aparentaba, cuando él pidió su mano, Sonomi dijo tajantemente que no, causando tantas lagrimas de decepción en Tomoyo, lagrimas que él sólo podía reconfortar, no podía calmar, hasta que una noche, muy herida por su madre, Tomoyo se entregó a él, y resultó que salió embarazada del pequeño Clow, cosa que su madre le reprochaba eternamente, pero eso dio paso a que dijera que daba su permiso para que se casara con él y sólo hasta que vio la millonaria cuenta de los preparativos de la boda fue que se dio cuenta que Tomoyo no se casaba con un pobreton, aún así los días de lagrimas y amargura no podían ser borrados.

"Cielo, será mejor que pases a despedirte de ella, el avión nos está esperando y los niños van a tener hambre", dijo Eriol compresivamente, sabía que su suegra lo detestaría por llevársela de su lado pero simplemente ya no soportaba las lagrimas en los ojos de su tierna esposa.

"Por supuesto, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, que esta postrada en cama." Tomoyo respiró profundamente y se preparó para la furia de su madre...

Salio llorando del hospital, pero Eriol sabía que ya no vería más aquellas lagrimas en sus bellas amatistas, al menos por el momento disfrutarían de su matrimonio, que bien merecido se lo tenían.


	10. Día de san valentin

_Para el tema "rosas blancas"_

**DIA DE SAN VALENTIN**

No es que no fuera romántica, pero simplemente no podía creer que sus sueños se hicieran realidad y más aún que él, su amigo, se fijará en ella, él, el conde Eriol Hiragizawa, la quería de esposa y aquel enorme y costoso ramo de rosas blancas era la prueba de ello. Recibió el ramo en su casa y a ella y su madre, casi se les salen los ojos.

La tarjeta era muy elocuente:

_Tu piel es tan blanca como la nieve_

_Te mando la blancura hecha rosa_

_Para que pienses sin retenerte_

_En convertirte en mi esposa_

Tomoyo Daidouji 

_Sería mucho pedirte_

_Que te conviertas en mi condesa?_

_Eriol Hiragizawa_

No es que no estuviera educada para serlo pero no se lo podía creer, y es que el gesto era muy especial pues era 14 de febrero y siguió recibiendo ramos tan grandes y costosos como el primero, de puras rosas blancas, y en la noche que Eriol venía a recogerla, para el baile, le tenía una respuesta.

"¿Y bien?"Eriol enarco una ceja divertido ante la cara sonrojada de Tomoyo.

"Claro, Eriol sí acepto."

Y muy divertidos hicieron el anuncio ante toda la alta sociedad londinense.


	11. La culpa la tiene la lluvia

_Este es para el tema "día de lluvia", dedicado a adrmich tu ya sabes porque._

* * *

**LA CULPA LA TIENE LA LLUVIA**

Una chica pelinegra de unos 18, estaba completamente empapada, la lluvia caía fría y a raudales, pero ella simplemente estaba preocupada de que ya llegaba tarde a su departamento, no quería pensar que pasaría si su madre y su tía llegaban primero que ella y no la encontraran.

Pero ser seleccionada para ir a probar todos los sabores de helado de la nueva heladería, era algo que no podía negarse, aunque con todo ese frío probablemente cogería un resfriado.

Cuando cruzaba la calle se topó con un coche que la mojó aún más de lo que ya estaba, no por eso aminoró el paso, pero el coche se detuvo, oyó una profunda voz que le preguntaba:

"Jovencita¿estás bien?", cuando la pelinegra alzó la vista se topo con el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto, ojos azules, una piel tan blanca como la de ella, el más asombroso pelo negro azulado, y destilaba seguridad a raudales.

"Sí, gracias señor." Y el hombre se quedó petrificado, cuando ella se enderezo completamente y develó una frágil y esplendida figura. Casi creyó haberse topado con un ángel y ahora que oía su voz no estaba muy seguro que no fuera cierto.

"No me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo apenas tengo 26, llamame Eriol, vamos te llevó, estás empapada". Dijo como si no admitiera un no por respuesta.

"Pero..." La voz de la chica indicaba que no tenía mucha confianza de ir, obvio ninguna chica decente se sube al coche de un extraño.

"Vamos, te prometo que llegarás a salvo a tu casa". Y por alguna extraña razón, la chica pareció confiar en él.

"Esta bien." Y se subió al imponente coche.

10 minutos después la pelinegra se encontraba frente al complejo de departamentos donde vivía.

"Muchas gracias, señor Eriol." Dijo la chica, y en ese momento dejó de llover.

"No hay de que, por cierto¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Tomoyo"

"Bueno Tomoyo, será mejor que la próxima vez no salgas sí está lloviendo como hace rato ¿eh?" El comentario le provocó una sonrisa a Tomoyo, sonrisa que marcaba su destino.

"Sí, le aseguro que no saldré así, la próxima vez, hasta luego señor Eriol". Y se despidió con una reverencia y se dirigió a su casa.

"Hasta luego Tomoyo." Y la observó abrir la puerta de recepción del complejo, cuando tomó una decisión, "Tengo que conocerte, pequeña."


	12. Ese postre es un pecado

_Hola este es para el tema "Fresas con chocolate", un saludo muy especial a:_

**Antotis:**_Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este te guste tambien._

**vicky:**_ jaja muchas gracias por divertido comentario y este espero que tambien te agrade._

* * *

**ESE POSTRE ES UN PECADO**

Veía frente a ella el postre que la condujo al altar, sí, ese endemoniado postre que la hizo dejar su amada soltería y precisamente a 2 años de su aniversario, él tenía el descaro de mostrarle que aún podía seducirla para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

"Oh vamos querida mía¿verdad que me vas a acompañar a esa horrible cena, con esas horribles personas?" Decía un níveo mientras se comía tan seductoramente una fresa con chocolate.

"Eriol, es suficiente", Tomoyo no podía soportar haciéndolo ver eso, la última vez que lo vio así, terminó en su cama, y antes de eso, la cruel gota fría que recorría su espalda delataba lo excitada que estaba.

Recordaba eso, cómo sí hubiera sido ayer…

_FLASH BACK_

_Ella se encontraba en la mansión de Eriol pues venía a tomar el té junto con la madre de Eriol y su madre Sonomi. Ellas habían terminado siendo muy amigas y para concluir la tarde decidieron ir de compras, sin sus hijos claro._

_Y delante de ella se encontraba el postre más exquisito y suculento,- para ella-, unas deliciosas fresas con chocolate, un deleite, y observar como Eriol se las comía tan sensualmente, le provocaba mareos._

"_Vamos Tommy, tú sólo di que si aceptas ser mi esposa, olvida el noviazgo, nos conocemos demasiado como hacer ese tipo de formalidades"._

"_Eriol ya te dije que no, estoy muy bien soltera y SIN compromisos", dijo la nívea._

_Eriol ya sabía que ese era su postre favorito y sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo "¿la quieres?", era la última fresa y Tomoyo no había dicho que quería, así que Eriol sirvió solo tres, Tomoyo sudó una gota fría, él se la había metido a la boca, con el chocolate escurriéndole por la boca, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Tomoyo que ahora veía que aquel tipo que conocía desde que eran niños, se había convertido en un hombre… increíblemente sexy, con un cuerpo que ya quisieran muchos, con unos ojos que la hechizaban, y con una voz que parecía querer seducirla… y seducirla era precisamente lo que Eriol Hiragizawa pretendía había esperado demasiado tiempo para que Tomoyo se aburriera de su larga soltería…_

_Tomoyo no pudo más que odiarse a sí misma, cuando Eriol rozó sus suaves labios y eso desató la guerra de besos… besos que terminaron en pasión… y que al final terminaron en la cama de Eriol, Tomoyo no supo en realidad cuantas horas se pasaron ahí, sólo sabía que al día siguiente, amanecía en brazos de Eriol, algo adolorida por ser su primera vez, y cuando se dio cuenta de esto, se vistió discretamente, pero su madre estaba ahí desayunando placidamente, con su amiga la señora Hiragizawa, cuando vio a Tomoyo bajar de las escalera, le pregunto muy calmadamente:_

"_Espero que hayas dormido bien Tommy, para que tengas la mente despejada y planeemos tu boda con Eriol". Una malvada sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Sonomi. _

_Tomoyo sólo se quedo de piedra, su madre sabía que había pasado… y estaba tan tranquila como si nada. Claro que esa fue la única forma de hacer que Tomoyo se casara, el padre de ella, hizo lo mismo con Sonomi pues sabía que la testarudez era parte de su familia._

_Cuando Eriol se levantó parecía tan relajado y feliz, pues la noche anterior había comprobado que la nívea no había tenido a nadie más, se levantó con su aroma en la cama, pero no la encontró, cuando bajó a desayunar la encontró en el estudio junto con su madre y Sonomi._

"…_bien querida¿Qué te gustaría más, las palomas cuando haya terminado la ceremonia religiosa o cuando empiece?", había preguntado la señora Hiragizawa._

"_yo… no se… yo…", fue lo que pudo contestar la nívea pues la cara de su madre decía NO ADMITO DISCUSIÓN, TE** VAS** A CASAR, y sonreía ampliamente pues aunque no le gustó mucho la forma en que pasó sabía que era la única en que Eriol pudo atrapar a su testaruda hija, y ella más que encantada que él fuera su yerno, Eriol fue el único que supo como ganársela._

"_Mis tres hermosas mujeres de la casa, que lindas están el día de hoy ¿han notado el día tan hermoso para planear una boda?" y mirando a los ojos a Tomoyo agregó "nuestra boda"._

_Tomoyo sólo pudo voltear la cara, sabía que estaba perdida y más que eso le había gustado hacerlo con Eriol, todavía podía sentir sobre ella las manos de él como si hubieran sido fuego que la quemaba… y mucho más se disgustó cuando se dio cuenta que las quería volver a sentir._

_Así que dos meses después se encontraba frente al altar convirtiéndose en la nueva señora Hiragizawa… y todo por ese odioso postre que le calentaba la sangre…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Y nuevamente se encontraba sudando completamente excitada al ver a su flamante marido comerse otra fresa con chocolate, provocándola e incitándola.

"Anda Tommy querida, di que sí", y con esa voz tan sexy en labios de su irresistible marido, Tomoyo sabía que tenía las de perder.

Tomoyo agarró una de las fresas la masticó con delectación, tratando de controlarse pues si no sabía que terminaría con Eriol en el sillón.

"Bueno, bueno, esta bien, no te voy a dejar a manos de esas condenadas arpías para que te devoren con los ojos", porque el único problema en el matrimonio, fue que Tomoyo, se topo con todo un ejercito de féminas, dispuestas a convertirse en la señora Hiragizawa o en su amante, desde la odiosa secretaria que tenía 10 años más que Eriol, hasta las camareras de cualquier restaurante, pues no se había dado cuenta del hombre que tenía enfrente, Eriol las ignoraba porque estaba muy feliz con Tomoyo, además con el trabajo que le costó tenerla por esposa, no iba a perderla por aventuras pasajeras que ni necesitaba, su esposa era muy ardiente en la cama y lo hacía feliz con el simple hecho de sonreír.

"Gracias cielo¿otra fresa?" usando ESE tono de voz, Tomoyo perdió nuevamente la batalla y sí, terminó con Eriol en el sillón.


	13. Almas gemelas

_Este es para el tema "Reencuentros" muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_

**Vicky: **_sí a mi también me gustó lo de la resistencia, lastima que lo haya tenido que hacer tan chiquito pero así son las reglas, bueno espero que este también te guste, cuídate mucho._

**

* * *

**

**ALMAS GEMELAS**

Habían pasado centurias, desde que asistiera a la opera, de hecho desde que se inventó el cine, tenía mejores cosas que presentarle, pero ahí estaba, pues la compañía Japonesa había a Inglaterra. Y extrañamente decidió ir.

Desde que se había convertido en rey, a fuerza de que el anterior había muerto a manos de cazadores, nada en toda su eternidad como vampiro, podía conmoverlo, o eso creía.

Y es que, desde que había asumido el control, había buscado a su alma gemela, aquella que finalmente se convirtiera en su reina.

Pensaba que durante todos los siglos, que había visto tanta miseria y guerra entre los seres humanos ya no existían los ángeles, pero se había equivocado, aquella primera cantante, lo había conmovido profundamente, aquel ángel de cabello negro con voz celestial, tenía los ojos amatistas, y la palidez de su piel sólo se asemejaba a la suya, era ELLA, su alma gemela, en lo profundo de sus ojos azules, muertos hacía siglos, brilló el deseo y aunque no lo quisiera creer, sintió su corazón, al final de la obra supo el nombre de aquella que convertiría en su compañera eterna... Tomoyo Daidouji.

Con el increíble poder de persuasión que poseía logró entrar en los camerinos, y entró en el principal escondiéndose en las sombras para observarla.

"Touya , ya te dije que no, no me casaré contigo nada más porque mi madre a muerto". Dijo aquel ángel, que se veía molesta.

"Tomoyo, estás sola en el mundo, no tienes más familia, nadie más que yo". Dijo un apuesto moreno.

"Te aseguro, que aunque no lo creas, no me siento sola". Dijo la amatista con una profunda calma en su voz.

"Desde que llegamos aquí, no paras de decir sandeces, cómo la última que dijiste antes de que llegáramos aquí, que alguien te estaba llamando".

"¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera puedes entender que alguien me está llamando, de hecho..." y la amatista giró por todo el vestidor buscando, en las sombras, su oscuro ángel observaba maravillado que al parecer, ella sabía que estaba ahí.

"¿Ahora qué? No me vas a decir que tu alma gemela esta por ahí esperando encontrarte". Y el moreno hizo un gesto burlón, el oscuro ángel sólo se contuvo de golpear ese engreído rostro.

"Es posible que sí, ahora sí me disculpas, tengo que cambiarme". Y Touya salio más a regañadientes porque Tomoyo no le dio opción de más.

"Dios, cómo es posible que espere que me case con él y que ni me apoye en venir a Inglaterra", y detrás de ella, aquel ángel oscuro la observaba cambiarse, desde lo sedoso que se veía el cabello, aquellos senos perfectamente redondeados pasando por unas hermosas piernas. Todo lo encontraba perfecto.

La siguió en absoluto silencio hasta el hotel en el que estaba hospedada, aunque la chica estaba segura que la seguían.

"Por Dios, Tomoyo, creo que ya exageras." Tomoyo, no le contesto nada, estaba cansada de escucharlo, llamándola paranoica, lo único que no le había dicho es que ya estaba loca.

"Bueno, sí no me soportas ¿no crees que debes entonces irte a tu habitación? Probablemente ahí este la televisión , te será mejor de compañía."

Cuando la amatista llegó a su habitación, de verdad sintió que alguien la observaba desde el lugar más oscuro del pasillo y sintió la necesidad de ver. Se topó con un chico que al parecer no tenía más que 3 años más que ella, teniendo en cuenta que ella tenía 24, sintió como si lo conociera de hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Te conozco?" Preguntó la joven. "Porque te parecerá raro, pero te me haces familiar". Finalizó, acostumbrada a decir lo que pensaba siempre.

"No, no me parece para nada raro, probablemente tú y yo, estemos destinados el uno al otro, desde hace siglos". Respondió el chico, con voz fría, sin embargo a Tomoyo le pareció extrañamente confortante.

"Bueno, mucho gusto soy Tomoyo Daidouji". Y alzó una mano para saludarlo.

"Yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa". Y depositó un beso galantemente en la mano de la chica.

Y en los ojos del chico, en las profundidades azules no vislumbró la oscuridad que la mayoría de los súbditos de él, veían y temían, sólo encontró... soledad. Abrió la enorme habitación y la oscuridad reinante se esfumó cuando la araña de luz se iluminó.

"¿Gustas pasar?" Tomoyo no sabía porque pero este chico, le inspiraba confianza, confianza que ni siquiera Touya le brindaba y se sentía extrañamente segura. Sobre todo que cuando le había dado permiso de entrar a un vampiro cuando era realmente la única medida de seguridad contra él.

"Por supuesto" Y una ligera sonrisa se mostró en aquel frío rostro.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y Tomoyo le había contado toda su vida, hasta que llegadas las 11 de la noche llegaron a la razón por la que Tomoyo decidió hacer el viaje a Inglaterra.

"Sólo sé que algo o alguien me llamaba, no puedo explicarlo, pero sé que debo estar aquí". Y cómo empezaba a tener sed, se acercó al refrigerador a tomar algo de agua, pero encima de este, había un espejo y por el cual, el níveo no se reflejaba y eso que estaba frente a ella, Tomoyo lo notó y sólo fue cuestión de sumar dos más dos.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Dijo la amatista muy tranquila, él la miró intrigante y a modo de respuesta ella señaló el espejo.

"Creo que ya sabes la respuesta." Dijo a modo de contestación.

"¿Tú me llamaste?"

"Sí" Y el chico se acerco lentamente a ella, y la beso de tal manera que Tomoyo se sintió viva por primera vez.

Luego las caricias, los sutiles roces y los besos apasionados la llevaron a poseerla en la cama. Después de fundirse en uno, el oscuro ángel, se sintió en paz, y supo que había encontrado lo que había esperado durante tanto tiempo.

"Tomoyo, debo preguntarte una cosa ¿quieres irte conmigo?"

Tomoyo no sabía porque pero la respuesta que pugnaba por salir de sus labios era afirmativa, no sabía porque, pero cuando habían hecho el amor, era la primera vez que Tomoyo se sentía segura, querida, amada. Desde que lo vio supo que quería estar con él para siempre.

"Sí Eriol, quiero irme contigo".

"¿Sabes lo que implica? No volverás a ver la luz del sol, ni a tener la vida que tenías."

"Lo sé" Y los ojos de Tomoyo sólo transmitían una serenidad memorable.

En aquel momento el oscuro níveo la besó en los labios y bajo hasta su cuello, tomó un poco de su sangre, que conducía a reclamarla como suya, luego hizo que ella tomará un poco de la de él, que conducía a convertirla en su reina.

"Vámonos." Dijo él, una vez que se terminaron de vestir, al fin el encuentro que esperaba había llegado a él.

Y salieron del hotel, tomados de la mano, y se perdieron en la oscuridad que aún cubría a Londres, la Tomoyo Daidouji que todos conocían, había muerto y ahora era una reina oscura.


	14. Cartas de amor, por email

_Hola gracias_ _por sus_ _reviews a:_

**vicky:**_ muchas gracias por tu apoyo, lastima que no te pueda poner tantos detalles pero espero que estes bien._

**Lebel27:**_ jeje pues muchas gracias por tu comentario_

_me gustaron mucho arigato! Este es para el tema "Cartas de amor"_

* * *

**CARTAS DE AMOR, POR EMAIL**

Para: Eriol

De: Tomoyo

Ya que al parecer piensas volver antes de lo planeado a Japón, te advierto que más te vale :), que te traigas el traje con que piensas asistir a nuestra fiesta de compromiso, le dices a Nakuru que espero que me traiga esos ricos chocolates que me platicó, por cierto dile a Spy que mantendré alejado de él a Kero y que para él tengo unos ricos canapés que son completamente salados.

P.D ¡TE AMO ERIOL!

P.D.2 ¡REGRESA PRONTO!

Enviar!

* * *

Para: Tomoyo 

De: Eriol

No, no se me ha olvidado el traje, pero espero que tu te pongas ese sexy vestido azul, que te queda taaaaan bien, pero sí tienes otro vestido que te quede aún mejor, te lo pones, Nakuru dice que ya que tu eres su ama, (lo siento no quiere llamarte de otra forma) que listísima tiene tus chocolates envueltos y listos, Spy te agradece que seas tan detallista con él y que se comerá todos los canapés que le pongas enfrente. Y ya que estamos en recordatorios, por favor mantén alejado de mí a Sonomi que a cada rato me recrimina que me voy a llevar a su único tesoro :) , jaja pues claro, yo lo único que quiero es de tesoro a una amatista. Tengo que irme debo estar en el aeropuerto en media hora.

P.D Tommy, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.

P.D 2 ¿Ya te dije que te amo?

Enviar!


	15. Este magico amor

_Hola! este es para el tema "Magia"_

* * *

**ESTE MÁGICO AMOR**

_Sí me lo pidieras, en pleno invierno haría florecer para ti._

_Sí me lo pidieras, me vestiría con todo lo que tu hicieras._

_Sí me lo pidieras, te crearía cartas sólo para ti._

_Sí me lo pidieras, podría ser eternamente primavera._

_Sí me lo pidieras, toda mi magia estaría a tu disposición._

_Sí me lo pidieras, este mago sería todo para ti._

_Sí me lo pidieras..._

Eriol termino de leer el poema que acaba de escribir pues todo lo ahí escrito decía todo lo que sentía por la figura que se veía a través de su sello, espiaba a una amatista, completamente dormida.

Había vuelto a Japón buscando su corazón, y lo encontró en esa amatista, ahora un poco más madura.

Al día siguiente se le declararía, le entregaría en ese papel un poco de su alma.

Cuando Tomoyo lo leyó, sintió un calor en su corazón, no podía creer que un mago tan poderoso como Eriol, la eligiera precisamente a ella.

"¿Eriol, es cierto todo esto?" Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

"Cada palabra, Tomoyo". Y aguardo expectante una contestación.

"Entonces Eriol¿Puedo pedirte que seas mío?" Dijo la amatista con brillo en sus ojos.

"Sí Tomoyo, claro que sí". La amatista sonrío feliz y lo abrazó.

"¿Eriol?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Puedes hacer que nieve? Hace como 40º y tengo mucho calor".

El níveo río e hizo un conjuro con el que empezó a nevar.

"¿Contenta?"

"Sí, mucho". Y para demostrarlo lo besó siendo inmediatamente correspondida.


	16. Una cancion de cuna

_Hola! Este es para el tema "Musica"_

* * *

**UNA CANCIÓN DE CUNA**

Era increíble cómo los dos formaban el equipo ideal para conformar música, él sólo se ponía en el piano y ella cantaba, sentada a su lado, formando la más perfecta nota.

Mientras en un pequeño cunero unos bebes poco a poco se dormían, arrullados por la música creada por sus padres.

"¿Se han dormido?" Preguntó el níveo.

"Sí, parecen dos angelitos" Comentó la nívea.

Y los dos salieron de la habitación de los pequeños.

"Me alegra haber encontrado un método efectivo para dormirlos". Dijo con una sonrisa, el níveo.

"La verdad es que es muy bueno, ojalá que tú y yo siempre podamos calmarlos así". Y la amatista empezó a reír.

"Bueno ¿y qué te parece si hacemos otra cosa?". Dijo el níveo muy sensual.

"¿Una sinfonía de otro tipo?". Dijo la amatista moviéndose sensualmente contra él.

"Por supuesto."

Y los dos se dirigieron a su habitación.


	17. Un día ¿ocioso?

_Hola! Este es para el tema "Día libre"._

* * *

**UN DÍA ¿OCIOSO?**

Era tan aburrido no tener que hacer, ella que siempre estaba tan activa, de pronto el celular suena y se da cuenta de quien es y sonríe.

"Tommy, el día de hoy no tenemos nada que hacer ¿te das cuenta?"

"Eriol, siempre tan oportuno."

"Claro, yo siempre¿qué quieres hacer?"

"No sé ¿de qué tienes ganas?"

"Pequeña, contigo siempre hay muchas ganas de hacer _cosas._"

"¡Eriol! Eres incorregible." Y la amatista se pone muy roja.

"¿Entonces vienes o voy?" Y el níveo sonreía por haberle visto ponerse tan roja, él ya esta ahí.

Tomoyo se muerde los labios, sabe que pasara al final de cuentas.

"Como que te veo indecisa". Dijo él por detrás de su novia, cortando ambas llamadas.

Tomoyo se quedo de piedra, su novio esta con ella, están solos y toda una casa para ellos, al final el día sin actividad ha pasado a tener _bastante_…


	18. Aniversario

Hola! Este es para el tema "Mejores amigos"

**Vicky:** Muchisímas gracias por todo tu apoyo y por tus comentarios, siempre me animan, espero que este te guste mucho.

* * *

**ANIVERSARIO **

Sentado en su estudio, recordaba todos los momentos felices con ella… ella que ahora jugaba con el pequeño en el jardín, que era el vivo retrato de él, una copia miniatura de él, debería decir.

Y ella tan linda como siempre, volvió los ojos a aquella caja que contenía los más fabulosas amatistas que encontró, en un juego completo de aretes, collar y pulseras pues se lo iba a regalar de aniversario de bodas.

"Bien, dice el dicho, los mejores esposos, son los mejores novios, los mejores novios, son los mejores amigos."

Y salió a festejar con su esposa su aniversario.


	19. El duque y yo

_Dedicado a Vicky, porque sé que te encantan los detalles. _

_Para el tema "Primera cita"._

* * *

**EL DUQUE Y YO **

La primera cita de toda chica, suele ser la más importante, todo debe ser perfecto, único cada detalle. Y así se veía aquel salón, detallado, único, perfecto. Cada rosa había sido escogida y puesta meticulosamente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aquel hombre, que había ordenado su elaboración, era igual que como se veía aquel salón. Las lámparas del techo pulidas a conciencia, las botellas de vino, limpiadas y perfectamente escogidas desde la bodega, la comida puesta a prueba por el paladar del aquel hombre, las cortinas de raso de seda pulcramente recogidas engalanaban una terraza, el terciopelo de las sillas limpio y reluciente, ya se había colocado la vajilla más fina, las delicadas copas de cristal brillaban a la par con los candelabros de plata que sostenían finas velas, el delicado y complicado bordado del mantel complementaba aquel cuadro, todos los sirvientes hacían su máximo esfuerzo por hacer que aquel salón luciera sacado de un cuento de hadas, aquella que había obtenido una cita con el duque de Hiragizawa, debía ser cosa especial, aquel salón reflejaba como era Eriol Hiragizawa, perfeccionista, detallado, meticuloso, consistente, fino, elegante, exigente y sobre todo… rico. Asquerosamente rico, era uno de los hombres más perseguidos de Inglaterra, su fortuna era equiparable a la del príncipe, codiciado por las mujeres más ambiciosas de Gran Bretaña, que querían engarzar en su dedo el milenario anillo de la familia Hiragizawa, y encima de poseer una inmensa fortuna, tenía la desfachatez de ser endemoniadamente apuesto, con músculos perfectamente definidos en todo su cuerpo, una sonrisa diabólica que hacía suspirar a todas las que se encontraban a su alrededor, unos ojos que invitaban a perderse en ellos, todo aquel conjunto que tenía por nombre Eriol Hiragizawa, tenía, una cita, las matronas de la alta sociedad, estaban escandalizadas, las admiradoras llorosas de que no fue alguna de ellas.

_¿Quien sería aquella que tenía una cita con él?, _decía la columna de chismes, perfectamente resaltado en grandes letras, la fecha, 17 de octubre del año 1798, el día que sería recordado por muchas como el día de su desgracia, el nombre de la chica se mantenía anónimo, aunque las más víboras habían sobornado a la mayoría de los sirvientes para descubrir la identidad de la susodicha, ninguno sabía nada, su señor había guardado absoluto silencio.

Entre cotilleos y miradas de odio de todas contra todas, paseaba por el parque Sir Daidouji y su hija Tomoyo Daidouji, y esta se mostraba nerviosa.

"Pero pequeña, mira cómo estás, pareces un gato al que ha asustado un perro."

"Perdóname padre, pero no es para menos, yo no sabía que le ibas a dar tu permiso al duque de Hiragizawa, para que fuera a cenar a su… residencia." Y aquella chica, se preguntaba si se podía calificar de "residencia" al inmenso palacete del duque.

"Oh hija, no tenéis que preocuparos de nada, sólo es una cena."

"El duque lo considero "mi primera cita", padre."

"Mi pequeña creo que estas asustada por nada, el duque es un hombre excelente." Y Tomoyo se preguntaba si lo que su padre quería era ascender en la sociedad a través de ella. Dado que un Sir era mucho, mucho menor que un duque ciertamente, y Tomoyo empezaba a preguntarse sí la dejaría casarse con alguien a quien ella amase.

"Además", continuo su padre "Creo que el duque ha quedado prendado de tu belleza hija, deberías sentirte honrada, todo Londres busca a la misteriosa dama que tiene una cita con él." Tomoyo suspiró, su padre obviamente, no le daría oportunidad de no asistir a esa cena.

* * *

En su estudio, el duque de Hiragizawa, revisaba que todas las cuentas estuvieran en perfecto orden, su frío mayordomo estaba por retirar el servicio de plata para el té, cuando su amo, tan frío y pulcro a la vez, le hizo la pregunta que él ya estaba esperando. 

"Walter¿está todo preparado para la cena?", dijo sin interrumpir el trazado de un numero gracias a su fina pluma.

"Si, excelencia."

"Perfecto, puedes retirarte y avísame cuando sea un cuarto para las ocho para poder cambiarme."

"Por supuesto excelencia, discúlpeme parecer inoportuno¿Pero a quien debo anunciaros a la hora de la cena?" Dijo el fiel y confiable mayordomo, que conociendo los gustos de su señor esperaba que la que fuera a cenar con él se tratara de una fina dama, no cómo las que les gustaban a él, cómo detestaba anunciar a la última, a esa Kaho Mizuki, pero desde que había salido de Londres a la campiña francesa, había descansado en paz, sólo esperaba que no se tratara de otra igual.

"Me anunciareis a la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji, pero a partir de este momento eres el único que lo sabe ¿de acuerdo?" Los ojos azules se posaron en el fiel sirviente indicándole una silenciosa advertencia.

"Sí, mi señor" Y salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba en su habitación junto con su mejor amiga, la condesa de Li. 

"Tomoyo, te ves magnifica, no se porque no querías poneros el vestido que encargue para vos, si te ves muy bien."

"Sakura, el hecho de que me vea bien, no significa que me guste como vea, tú ya eres condesa, pero siempre tuvisteis ese don natural de moveros con elegancia aunque tu familia no fuera rica, pero en cambio yo, no tengo gracia, ni talento."

"Pamplinas, Tomoyo, tú lo único que estáis buscando son pretextos, ahora vas a asistiros a esa cena, te irá muy bien, además Shaoran me ha dicho que el duque es un hombre muy agradable y divertido."

"Ojalá tengas razón Sakura."

* * *

Veinte minutos después llega puntualmente a su cena con el duque, la recibió en el vestíbulo, el fiel mayordomo que en una rápida inspección pudo comprobar que se trataba sin lugar a dudas de una dama. 

"Adelante, señorita, la anunciaré en el salón."

El duque se puso de pie rápidamente y sonreía al ver entrar a la chica que le había robado el aliento, desde la vez que la vio en Hide Park acompañando a la condesa de Li, fue abrumador para él, sintió como se quedaba literalmente sin respiración, y su oportunidad de conversar con ella, se dio en el baile de los Worth, después de que él, había mandado a su amante de vacaciones permanentes.

Ahora veía como la estatua de alguna diosa griega cobraba vida y se presentaba ante él, con ese corsé que definía perfectamente su estrecha cintura, y aquellos holanes tan franceses que no cubrían el busto, sino que lo magnificaba, delataba los esculturales senos que se escondían detrás de aquel fastuoso vestido, al final las estrechas zapatillas respingaban bajo la falda del inmaculado vestido blanco, el cuadro remataba con el pelo tan oscuro como el suyo, largo y suave, que terminaba en unos tentadores rizos que contrastaban, la pálida piel, no hacía más que resaltar, finalmente sí es que no podía pedir más, se encontraban sus ojos, tan profundamente brillosos con un tono de amatista delataban la inocencia de su dueña y para acabar con su cordura y aumentar su exaltación se encontraba su boca, delineada perfectamente, y tan roja como una tentadora cereza, simplemente no podía esperar a hacerla suya, suya hasta el punto de convertirla en su esposa, para que nadie más se atreviera a verla o siquiera comprometerla, no era una chica asediada, simplemente porque su padre no tenía el dinero para hacerle un debut espectacular como ella merecía. Pero eso a él no le importaba, ya era lo bastante rico como para casarse con alguien por interés y si aún no había encontrado el amor, esperaba que Tomoyo Daidouji no fuera una decepción, él era muy exigente y hasta el momento la chica enfrente de él, no lo había decepcionado.

"Buenas noches, Milord." Su voz era tan melodiosa como el canto de una sirena, simplemente lo había fascinado.

Tomoyo por su parte estaba igual de conmocionada que él, nunca había visto a un hombre tan guapo como él, sí, lo había visto en el baile, pero en realidad, no le había puesto atención hasta que él la sacó a bailar. Estaba arrebatador, si no es que glorioso, vestía una levita negra que lo hacía verse misterioso, el chaleco junto con la corbata le daba un aire mágico y peligroso, demasiado varonil, parecía demasiado pagado de sí mismo, demasiado para ella...

No es que se hiciera ilusiones para ser una duquesa, ella temía un poco de la alta sociedad, con sus complicadas reglas, exigentes etiquetas y sobre todo demasiado falsa, lo que ella buscaba era el amor de verdad y sí lo encontraba no importaba que el hombre en cuestión fuera un panadero, a ella le encantaba el pan, quizá fuera feliz con un panadero...

"Buenas noches, señorita Daidouji." La interrupción la sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿Le apetece que tomáramos una copa de vino? Hace un poco de frío." La voz de él parecía la de un hechicero que quería encantarla.

"Sí, por favor, aunque sólo un poco." El duque sirvió en las copas diligentemente dispuestas, un poco de vino para ella y la mitad de otra copa para él.

"¿Tiene hambre, o prefiere esperar?" ¿Hambre? Con los nervios que tenía en lo que menos podía pensar era en comida. Dio un delicado sorbo, aunque ella dijera que no tenía gracia, Tomoyo era una innata con las habilidades de una dama, tanto que se podía pensar que fue criada para ser una reina.

"No, aún no tengo hambre, si no le molesta preferiría esperar."

"Comprendo, le enseñaré la casa para distraernos un rato." Y ahí fue cuando Tomoyo, se dio cuenta del elegante salón en que se encontraba, todo arreglado a la perfección, como sí fuera un sueño.

"El salón es hermoso." Comentó en voz baja para ella, pero el duque la oyó.

"¿Le a gustado?"

"Sí, mucho." Ella era directa, no le gustaba como las chicas se hacían las tontas fingiendo interés en algo que no les gustaba.

"Venga conmigo." Y le ofreció su brazo para darle un recorrido por el palacete.

Dieron un recorrido por toda la mansión, Tomoyo había preguntado por unos cuadros de la galería, que descubrió que eran los antiguos ancestros, en el jardín le había preguntado que cuales eran sus flores favoritas pues las de ella eran las rosas y las lilas, Tomoyo era curiosa por naturaleza y el duque parecía dispuesto a contestar todas las que ella hiciera. En el salón de juegos, Tomoyo le había pedido que si le enseñaba a jugar pókar, pues una dama no debería mas que jugar canasta o el piquet, el duque extrañamente divertido ante su petición, no pudo rehusarse, la chica era aún más natural de lo que él suponía. Luego de más de un juego de pókar perdido por él descubrió que a Tomoyo se le daban excepcionalmente bien las cartas. Pero su estomago reclamo la falta de alimento, y Tomoyo con un brillo de diversión le preguntó "¿cenamos?"

La primera cita de Tomoyo Daidouji con el duque fue un éxito, luego de la magnifica cena, que habían degustado, Tomoyo alabo todo lo que pudo a quien fuera que la hubiera hecho y la conversación fue una delicia. El duque la llevó a lo que él consideraba su recinto sagrado, su estudio. Cuando Eriol, abrió la puerta, Tomoyo Daidouji pensó que había muerto y estaba en el paraíso, estaba lleno de libros, para ella que adoraba leer, había obras de todas partes del mundo e incluso encontró el libro que su padre le había prohibido leer, por considerarlo una lectura impropia de una dama, "La guerra y la paz", escrito hacía siglos por un chino. Lo tomo sin pensar del estante, maravillada, podía pasarse horas y horas en ese estudio, la felicidad resaltaba por toda su alegre cara, el duque estaba muy complacido, hasta el momento no había ni una sola mujer en Inglaterra que valiera la pena tener una conversación madura e intelectual que no tuviera entre sus palabras "baile" o "vestidos", pero al parecer Tomoyo era una lectora ávida. Muy satisfecho de haberla encontrado, quería preguntarle cuál habría leído ya.

"¿Lo ha leído?"

"No, mi padre me dice que no es una lectura apropiada para mí." Dijo Tomoyo con el libro entre sus dedos.

"¿Entonces que tipo de lectura le permite leer?" Dijo Eriol molesto de que el conocimiento se hubiera cortado por el simple hecho de no ser una "lectura apropiada".

"Oh, aparte del tradicional libro de la escuela de monjas, la Biblia y las normas de etiqueta, he leído todas las obras de Shackespeare, el pensamiento filosófico de Aristóteles, las matemáticas de Rene Descartes, las leyes de gravedad de Isaac Newton, algunas novelas románticas, nada de mucha importancia."

¿Nada de mucha importancia? Él ciertamente le encontraba importancia al asunto, el libro de Aristóteles le causó sueño cuando él estudió literatura en Oxford. ¡Oh Dios, la había encontrado!

El inoportuno reloj anunció el fin de la velada, pues eran las 10 de la noche, hora en que una dama decente debería estar en su casa, más si se encontraba sola, con un hombre soltero en su casa aún con el permiso de su padre.

"Temo señorita Daidouji que usted, deberá regresar a su casa." Aunque eso no sonaba muy convincente.

"Por favor dígame Tomoyo, y temo que así tiene que ser." Tomoyo lamentaba también terminar esa primera cita.

"Espero que me acepte una invitación a pasear por el parque mañana."

"Será un placer."

La acompañó hasta el carruaje y se despidió sintiendo un pesar dentro de él.

* * *

Al día siguiente sólo fue cuestión de contar... 

Una, esa fue la cantidad de horas que le tomó a Eriol Hiragizawa darse cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji la cual, paseaba de su brazo por el parque, siendo el objeto de las más espantosas envidias.

Una, la hora que le tomo a Tomoyo Daidouji darse cuenta que quería ser algo más para el enigmático, educado e inteligente duque Eriol Hiragizawa.

Miles, la cantidad de mujeres que querían saber de donde había salido la "señorita" que paseaba del brazo del duque.

Cuatro, la cantidad de palabras que correspondían a la flamante pregunta que Tomoyo Daidouji jamás creería que saldría de la boca del importante duque, y menos al día siguiente de su primera cita.

Una, la respuesta a la pregunta.

Tres, la cantidad de semanas que tardó en planearse la boda.

Una, la cantidad de palabras que correspondía a la pregunta en el altar.

Dos, la cantidad de palabras que ambos se dijeron en su alcoba esa noche...


	20. Antiguedades

_Hola! Este es mi último drabble para el tema "Primer beso", espero que lo disfruten._

_Dedicado especialmente para **Vicky** ¡Gomen por la tardanza amiga! Pero no tenía Internet y después entre a clases. Pero espero que te guste lo hice con mucho cariño._

* * *

**ANTIGÜEDADES**

POV de Tomoyo.

Apenas lo miró y vuelven a darme esos intensos escalofríos, pero aún no puedo creer que un mago tan poderoso cómo lo es él me haya escogido para ser su esposa, el paso del tiempo lo ha hecho que se ponga mucho más guapo que cuando nos casamos, me doy cuenta al pasear por este parque de Londres cómo me miran muchas mujeres con rabia. Pero lo cierto es que desde aquel beso, mi vida cambió completamente...

El baile de graduación de la universidad fue para nosotros un desastre. Kaho había bebido mucho y en pleno estado de ebriedad le dijo a Touya que se arrepentía tremendamente de haberlo dejado, Touya miró con severidad a Kaho y le dijo que sabía perfectamente que él tenía ya a Yukito y que ella había escogido a Eriol. Cuando ella muy seria – a pesar de su estado – le dijo que Eriol era sólo un niño comparado con él. El apacible semblante de siempre de Eriol se torno muy oscuro y salió del salón lanzando maldiciones y toda clase de improperios. Touya sólo abrazo a Yukito y salió también del salón. Días después Kaho lloraba frente a Eriol suplicándole que la perdonará que sólo lo dijo por su ebriedad pero Eriol le afirmó con todo el dolor de su corazón que lo que había dicho en alguna parte de ella era cierto, puesto que el alcohol sólo desinhibe las propias restricciones que uno se impone y Kaho ya tenía 31 años cuando Eriol apenas tenía 24 y toda una vida por adelante, se sentía vieja a comparación de él y no le pasaba desapercibido que la mayoría de las jovencitas de la universidad la miraban como si fuera su mamá. Al final Eriol le dijo que era mejor que terminarán por lo sano, pero Eriol la quería mucho y sentía que quería morirse. Así llegué yo a ascender de una amiga más a una amiga incondicional, Eriol hablaba mucho con todas nosotras desde Sakura y Chiharu que ya eran señoras casadas hasta Rika que todavía no se decidía si quería casarse con el profesor Terada o no, aunque ya estaba esperando el primer hijo de él, y yo. Cada tarde venía a mi mansión para animarse un poco y él francamente me decía que yo siempre lo sorprendía con mi natural poder de observación, ya que le decía cuando estaba triste, alegre, de mal humor, etc. los días se nos pasaban muy divertidos, puesto que él no tenía que trabajar para mantenerse ni yo tampoco. Así pasó un año hasta que él me propuso que abriéramos una tienda de antigüedades, a mí me encantaba la fotografía y el diseño de modas así que sabía que tenía buen ojo para verificar las piezas y me pareció divertido. Así que para empezar le propuse que viajáramos por Marruecos, una ciudad tan antigua y peligrosa podría ofrecernos grandes muebles y piezas que no encontraríamos en otra parte. Fue un éxito rotundo, todo el ambiente olía y se sentía como de otro tiempo, a Eriol y a mí nos fascino la ciudad encontramos desde un elefante hecho de plata y oro que fue hecho para rendir tributo a un milenario jeque, hasta lámparas de incienso que era usadas para ceremonias de casamiento. Después de Marruecos, nos dirigimos a Salid un pueblo tan tradicionalista y moralista que sí no hubiera sido porque Eriol había dicho que estábamos casados probablemente me hubieran apedreado, pero a partir de entonces me trataba tan bien, que inevitablemente me enamoré de él, aunque me dolía pensar ser una sustituta de Kaho, lo que yo no sabía era que Eriol ya me miraba con otros ojos, no fue si no hasta después de nuestra luna de miel, que Eriol me contó que nos había conducido precisamente a esa ciudad con el mero propósito de sentirse mi marido, él quería saber sí lo que sentía por mí era sólo cariño o verdadero amor, pues ya desde mucho antes había aclarado sus propios sentimientos por Kaho, a Kaho la quería pero no la amaba. Y fue cuando él aclaro sus sentimientos hacia mí. Fue cuando dijo que aunque encontramos muy buenos precios en Salid, él quería ir a China y visitar Hong Kong y ya que andábamos por ahí saludar a Sakura y a Shaoran ya que conociendo la larga línea familiar de los Li era seguro que también conocían lugares apropiados para encontrar todo tipo de antigüedades.

Encantada partimos hacia Hong Kong, la familia Li nos recibió con especial cariño aunque todas las hermanas de Shaoran nos hicieron sonrojarnos al preguntarnos sí habíamos dormido en un solo cuarto durante nuestro viaje. A Eriol era la primera vez que lo veía que se ponía rojo hasta las orejas, gracias a que Ieran la madre de Shaoran le preguntó qué cómo era posible que un ancestro de los Li reencarnado, en especifico, el respetable mago Clow precursor de la magia en la familia Li, haya viajado en compañía de una señorita de respetable familia sin estar debidamente casados. Ni él ni yo supimos que contestar y aunque Eriol disimuló su sonrojo le contesto lo más tranquilo posible que él no era Clow sólo su reencarnación, pero que aún así jamás haría nada para dañarme. Pero Shaoran tuvo que intervenir para que su madre no siguiera con el interrogatorio sobre magia que seguramente Ieran le haría a Eriol. Cuando él propuso que visitáramos unas tiendas de antigüedades prácticamente huimos de la imponente sala de estar. Esa noche era agradable, estaba tibio el ambiente y la luna se veía majestuosa, Sakura me dio un vestido chino de color azul marino que había comprado para mí, aunque debo decir que me sentía algo rara pues era la primera vez que Sakura me vestía a mí y no al revés. Eriol se había puesto increíblemente guapo y arrebatador con un traje ceremonial que era del mismo color que mi vestido, ahora sospecho que Shaoran y Sakura lo hicieron a propósito pues no pude dejar de notar la similitud de las piezas, mientras mi vestido tenía bordados miniatura de hilo de oro, del sello de Clow bajo el oscuro color azul marino, los bordes de mis mangas, el dobladillo del vestido y el cuello mao eran de color blanco. De igual forma, Eriol tenía una túnica que lo hacía verse sencillamente cómo un poderoso, guapo y sexy mago, al frente de su túnica tenía su sello bordado como los míos en hilo de oro y sus botones, dobladillo de los pantalones, sus mangas y su respectivo cuello mao acabado en blanco. Cuando Shaoran y Sakura salieron un momento para ver como estaba su hijo, descaradamente le pregunté a Eriol sí Clow se veía cómo él, él me vio con sorpresa y dijo que sí excepto que Clow tenía el pelo largo y él prefería traerlo corto, cuando él me preguntó a que se debía mi cuestión, simplemente le dije que era que sí Clow se veía cómo él, se me hacía muy raro que hubiera muerto soltero. Eriol se me quedó viendo en silencio intensamente. Después en silencio me extendió su mano cómo lo hacía siempre que quería que lo acompañará a un lugar, salimos a la terraza e inesperadamente me abrazó y me atrajo hacia él y lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme viendo esos profundos ojos azules, después acercó lentamente sus labios con los míos y sentí que mi mundo comenzaba a desaparecer, recuerdo que su profunda voz soltó un susurro con mi nombre, y posó sus labios sobre los míos y sentí cómo sus brazos me envolvían y me atraían hacia él, perdí la noción del tiempo, sentía que todo daba vueltas, de lo único que era plenamente consiente era de él, de un momento sentí que las piernas no me iban a sostener más y tuve que aferrarme de él cuando introdujo lenta y suavemente su dulce lengua en mi boca, cuando tímidamente yo hice lo mismo, él soltó un gemido y me apretó más contra su duro pecho, nos tuvimos que separar porque ya casi no teníamos aire para respirar unos momentos después, aunque yo no quería hacerlo pero fue necesario. Yo estaba completamente sonrojada cuando tuve el valor de mirarlo a los ojos. "Te amo Tomoyo", fue lo que salio de sus labios, no pude evitarlo, sonreí y a su vez le dije que yo lo amaba también...

POV de Eriol

Cada vez que Shaoran viene de visita a nuestra mansión en Londres, le pido que me venda su casa de Hong Kong, aquella casa en la que termine enamorándome perdidamente de mi linda y amada esposa. Aunque Shaoran siempre me dice que esa casa no es de él es de su madre y no me la puede vender. Pero es que mi más lindo recuerdo de Hong Kong fue el primer beso que nos dimos en esa terraza.

Cada vez que caminamos por el parque recuerdo nuestras aventuras en busca de antigüedades, en un primer tiempo lo hicimos como amigos después de Hong Kong lo hicimos como esposos.

Esa noche se había puesto un increíble vestido que le pido que se lo ponga en cada aniversario, porque sencillamente adoro como se ve su fina silueta con él y con esos pequeños sellos míos la siento cómo la primera vez que la ví bajar con ese vestido, que ella era mía.

Cuando fue tan sincera al decirme porque Clow no se había casado sí se veía igual a mí, no pude evitarlo, tuve la gran necesidad de besarla. "Tomoyo", fue todo lo que puede decir antes de tocar sus labios junto con los míos fue glorioso, exquisito, narcótico y sumamente adictivo, el volcán de sensaciones se disparó cuando ella me dio permiso de saborear su boca, ella sabía a una dulce combinación de fresas y duraznos, cuando su tímida lengua invadió la mía, sabía que estaba perdido, no sentía la cabeza y tuve que apretarla contra mí para sentir que ella era real.

Al diablo con lo que sabía sobre besar, Kaho y yo simplemente nos "uníamos los labios", Tomoyo y yo nos "besábamos", ya hacía un tiempo que había definido mis sentimientos respecto a las dos, a Kaho simplemente la quería, a Tomoyo la amo y como dice Shaoran querer no es lo mismo que amar, pues él también tuvo que definir sus sentimientos por Meiling y Sakura, así que recuerdo que una vez me dijo que a Meiling la quiere, a Sakura la ama. Y después de tener que respirar me acuerdo que le dije "Te amo Tomoyo", oí que ella me correspondía por igual y al final descaradamente le dije: "Probablemente Clow no se casó, porque no se encontró con tu alma en su tiempo."

Tal vez no fue mi corazón el que se resintió de aquella vez si no mi orgullo. Probablemente fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, en este mundo no existen las coincidencias sólo existe lo inevitable. Kaho se casó con un famoso médium del círculo de magos de Londres. Pero yo aquella noche, le propuse matrimonio a la bella amatista que viene de mi brazo. Después visitamos diversos países, India, Korea, Tailandia, Rusia, Mongolia, Italia, Francia, España, Portugal, Holanda, en busca de cosas que nos gustaban a ambos, decidimos establecernos en Londres puesto que mi familia aún no me perdona que me haya casado tan de repente, así que mi familia me dijo que si no pude esperar a que ellos llegaran a Hong Kong para verme contraer nupcias, por lo menos que los honrará estableciéndome en Inglaterra. Sonomi sorprendentemente no dijo nada puesto que cuando fuimos a recoger las cosas de Tomoyo en Japón, sólo dijo "Ya sabía que algún día iba a pasar." Y muy tranquilamente nos dio su bendición.

Cuando llegué a mi casa en Londres ni Spinnel ni Rubymoon lo podían creer, pero al siguiente segundo, Rubymoon estaba sobre Tomoyo gritándole eufóricamente "¡Amita!".

Pero yo creo que es hora de empezar nuestro nuevo proyecto: buscar el segundo bebé y probablemente convenza a Tomoyo de viajar en busca de antigüedades en América, después de todo nos va muy bien en ese asunto...


End file.
